galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Witcher
A witcher is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental, physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals in preparation for becoming an itinerant monsterslayer for hire. Taken in as children, witchers are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds, and relentless physical and magical training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained witcher is a mutant built specifically to hunt and kill inhuman prey. In general, a witcher is a formidable and often overwhelming opponent to more mundane races thanks to their superhuman physical prowess, regenerative capabilities, and magic. However, they are not infallible, as they can still make mistakes, take a misstep in battle against mundane men or supernatural demons, or be overwhelmed by sheer numbers and individuals who have the skill to match a witcher, though rare is the individual who managed to slay a witcher out of skill rather than dumb luck or by ambush. Role: Witchers are deft melee combatants that have training in multiple styles of combat depending on which school they come from. They also all tend to have some kind of alchemist training allowing them create a limited number of bombs and potions. Their abilities allow them to deal significant harm to foes and their skills are valuable against all manner of enemies. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d10 Starting Wealth: 5d6 × 10 gp (average 175 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less and the tools of the Witcher school they belong to. Class Skills The Witchers class skills are Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (local) , Knowledge (nature) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier. Table: Witcher Class Features The following are the class features of the Witcher. Weapon and Armor Proficiency A Witcher is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, as well as with light armor and medium armor. Long Life Witchers undergo many mutations to their body which changes their metabolism. Due to this they live 4 times as long as a normal individual of their race. The Witcher does not gain bonuses or negatives for reaching middle age, old age, or venerable age. Superior Senses Witchers sight is changed by the rituals and mutagens they take when they are trained. Witchers get low light vision so they can see twice as far as normal in dim light. Furthermore, they only take penalties to perception checks for distance. Monster Lore The Witcher adds her Wisdom modifier on Knowledge skill checks in addition to their Intelligence modifier, when making skill checks to identify the abilities and weaknesses of creatures and for the Witchers Target class ability. Track A Witcher adds 1/2 his level (minimum 1) to Survival skill checks made to follow tracks. Mutation A Witcher gains a +1 to an ability score of their choice. Witchers Target A Witcher can study an opponent he can see as a move action. The Witcher then gains a +2 bonus on Perception, and Survival checks attempted against that opponent, and a +1 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against it. The DCs of Witcher class abilities against that opponent increase by 1. A Witcher can only maintain these bonuses against one opponent at a time; these bonuses remain in effect until either the opponent is dead or the Witcher studies a new target. At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th levels, the bonuses on weapon attack rolls, damage rolls, and skill checks and to Witcher DCs against a studied target increase by 1. In addition, at each such interval, the Witcher is able to maintain these bonuses against an additional studied target at the same time. The Witcher may discard this connection to a studied target as a free action, allowing him to study another target in its place. At 7th level, a Witcher can study an opponent as a move or swift action. Alchemy A Witcher can create a limited number of potions to help them in a variety of ways, from healing to seeing in the dark. These potions are highly toxic to none witchers and can cause sickness or death if imbibed by those without the Witchers mutations (DC 20+ level of potion or 5d4 Con damage). Witchers can create a number of potions per day listed on the chart and utilize the Witchers Potion List. Witchers do not gain bonus potions for having a high ability score. Table: Witcher potions per day. |} Witcher School Witchers belong to a set school that will teach them the tactics and fighting styles that they utilize to hunt supernatural creatures. These schools are: Western Schools * Bear School * Cat School * Griffin School * Viper School * Wolf School Eastern Schools * Naga School * Phoenix School School Style Feat At this level a Witcher can select a bonus feat from their school. School Training At this Level a Witcher can select training from their school. Bomb In addition to Potions, Witchers are adept at swiftly mixing various volatile chemicals to create powerful bombs that they can hurl at their enemies. A Witcher can use a number of bombs each day equal to his class level + his Wisdom modifier. Bombs are unstable, and if not used in the round they are created, they degrade and become inert—their method of creation prevents large volumes of explosive material from being created and stored. Most witchers create a number of catalyst vials at the start of the day equal to the total number of bombs they can create in that day—once created, a catalyst vial remains usable by the alchemist for years. Drawing the components of, creating, and throwing a bomb requires a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity. Thrown bombs have a range of 20 feet and use the Throw Splash Weapon special attack. Bombs are considered weapons and can be selected using feats such as Point-Blank Shot and Weapon Focus. On a direct hit, a bomb inflicts 1d6 points of fire damage + additional damage equal to the Witchers wisdom modifier. The damage of a bomb increases by 1d6 points at the listed level (this bonus damage is not multiplied on a critical hit or by using feats such as Vital Strike). Splash damage from a bomb is always equal to the bomb's minimum damage (so if the bomb would deal 2d6+4 points of fire damage on a direct hit, its splash damage would be 6 points of fire damage). Those caught in the splash damage can attempt a Reflex save for half damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the Witchers level + the Witchers Wisdom modifier. A bomb becomes inert if used or carried by anyone else. Greater School Training At this Level a Witcher can select a greater training from their school. Woodland Stride Starting at 9th level, a witcher may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at his normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Evasion When he reaches 13th level, a witcher can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If he makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the ranger is wearing light armor, medium armor, or no armor unless he has Bear School Armor training. A helpless Witcher does not gain the benefit of evasion. Master School Training At this Level a Witcher gains the master training from their school.